Grimme GL 420 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Grimme GL 420 is a Potato Sowing Machine available in Farming Simulator 15. It only sows Potatoes, and is the smallest machine in the base game that can do this. Overview The Grimme GL 420 is the smallest Potato Sowing Machine in the game. It can only sow Potatoes. In order to plant Potatoes, the GL 420 must be hitched behind a tractor. It has a , which can be attached to any tractor in the game. Note that while you can attach this device to the front of a tractor, it will not do anything even when properly activated. Furthermore, before it can start sowing, the GL 420 must be filled with either seeds, or with actual Potatoes. The GL 420 will not operate while empty, unless using a Hired Worker (more on this below). The GL 420 can hold up to 2650 liters of either type of fill. You may mix seeds and Potatoes in the same tank if you find it necessary. Seeds can be acquired at the Seed Pallets at your farm. Drive the GL 420 up to the pallets, and hit the key to start filling. Filling will stop if you hit the key again, drive away from the pallets, or when the tank is full. A full tank costs about $1603. Alternatively, you can use already-harvested Potatoes to fill the GL 420. There are several methods to do this. The simplest way is to drive the GL 420 under the Potato conveyer lift behind the storage shed at your farm. This will fill up the device within a couple of seconds. Other ways include using a Front Loader, or even unloading a Potato Harvester directly into the GL 420's tank. Of course, Potatoes are also worth money, so this is not truly a free seed fill. A full tank of Potatoes can be worth anywhere up to $1450, depending on market prices. After attaching the GL 420 to a tractor, it must be towed to the field, lowered, and activated. The shop claims that this vehicle requires 50 kW / 68 hp to activate, which even the smallest tractor in the game can provide. However, physically smaller tractors may require a Weight at the front to balance out the GL 420, and/or to keep the machine in the "lowered" position at all times. When activated and dragged across a field, it will sow the Potatoes on any valid patch of field it passes over. While working, the GL 420 enforces a speed limit of 12 km/h. The GL 420 has a working width of 3.0 meters, the narrowest of any Sowing Machine except the Pottinger Vitasem 302 ADD general-purpose Sower (which also has a 3.0m working width). Like all other Sowers, the GL 420 will only sow seeds when it passes over a patch of field that is cultivated but not currently sown, nor growing any kind of plant (including Potatoes). It will ignore "invalid" patches entirely. This ensures that the GL 420 does not waste seeds unnecessarily. With a full tank of seeds or Potatoes, the GL 420 is capable of sowing 0.5 hectares. This means that the GL 420 will likely need a lot of refilling when working on most fields. You may use a Hired Worker to operate the GL 420. Be careful not to let the Hired Worker run out of seeds, because he will then buy more automatically, at a much higher price than normal. Hired Workers will normally perform perfect runs using the GL 420; They will rarely miss any part of the field while working. Note that Hired Workers will not refuse to work an already-sown field. They may end up going over the entire field, trying to find patches of cultivated, unsowed land. Finally, the GL 420 is equipped with Ridge Markers that can be extended to either side. These will mark the centerline that the towing tractor will need to aim for on the next pass, in order to get perfect coverage. Be very careful when using Ridge Markers, as they will destroy any plant and seeds they touch, turning the soil they touch into empty plowed soil. You will need to remember to switch between ridge markers as you go, to ensure that they do not destroy the seeds you have already planted. Specifications * Fruit Types: * Front Hitch: Category:Farming Simulator 15 Sowing Machines Category:Farming Simulator 15 Grimme